the_spooks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Arcadia Empire
The Arcadia Empire is a Covering Most of Europe which borders with the Soviet Union to the east, Kingdom of Belgium to the west (southwest for the Scandinavian States). Kingdom of Fiore to the Southwest and the British Isles to the northwest (west for the Scandinavian States) in which it covers the largest portion of Mainland Europe. Government The Government is a Absolute Monarchy in which an Emperor rules the Empire. Then After the Emperor is the Imperial Family, then the nobles, then the peasants, then the clergy, then the merchants, then the military, then the outcasts, then the slaves of the Empire. The Old Empire is known for its androcracy - the rule of men above women. Women were generally not allowed to use Drag-Rides, until age 10.1 It is not uncommon for male aristocrats to abduct female commoners to satisfy their desires. Noblewomen are allowed to choose a spouse to marry. Young girls (both commoner and noble) would be abducted for unethical experiments, ostensibly to find the cure to plagues, but in reality to create weapons by the Military if their parents commited witchcraft which is strictly forbidden by law except if you are the state mage or a part of the Imperial Court Mage Corps. The crest of the Empire resembled a black dragon. This was used in, for example, brands applied to slaves. Military The Military is the most powerful force of the Empire. Despite being the lowest caste of society other than being Outcasts and Slaves. The Army consists of a giant Army that wears the attire of knight armor, conquistador armor, crusaider armor and viking armor. The Giant Army is so humongus that they cover the whole entire nation. They are organized in various regions of the Empire. The Navy is small since the Empire is too large for Naval Conquest and the Army covers up the whole nation. Drag-Knights are those who use Drag-Rides which are mechanical weapons excavated from the Ruins, which serve as the main weapon of the Empire's might. They are the equivalent of an air force in feudal standards. Women were generally not allowed to use Drag-Rides, until age 10. Culture The Nation is Feudal and run by various lords and ladies, witchcraft is forbidden. Magic They do use Magic in the nation since there are Drag Rides, however the Drag-Knights and the Imperial Court Mage corps with the Dragonoid assault squad are the only groups allowed to do magic. Witch Clans There is only the Imperial Court Mage corps of the Empire. Spook The Spook is the Fibel Family. Membership Line of Succession *'Emperor Diga Arcadia'(b. 1935) martied Alizandera Arcadia (b. 1936) **'(1)' Diseld Arcadia, Crown Prince (b. 1966) married various wives ***'(2)' Fugil Arcadia, First Prince (b. 1991) married Sarah Rea Regulus, First Princess (b. 1992) ***'(3)' Abel Arcadia, Sixth Prince (b. 1999) married Lucia Rea Regulus, Sixth Princess (b. 2002) ***'(4)' Lux Arcadia, Seventh Prince (b. 2000) married Krulcifer Arcadia (nee Enifolk), Seventh Princess (b. 2000) ***'(5)' Airi Arcadia, Eighth Princess (b. 2001) Cabinet * Warg Kreutzer - Chancellor * Waybra Hemt - Grand Viser * Balzeride Kreutzer - Lord of Germania * Ragreed Forus - Lord of Austria * Count Atismata - Lord of the Netherlands * Raffi Atismata - Sister of Count Atismata * Lisesharte Atismata - Daughter of Count Atismata * Dist Ralgris - Count of Denmark * Celistia Ralgris - Daughter of Dist Ralgris * Ragreed Forus - Count of Finland * Zephyrus Roa Regulus - Lord of Sweden, Father of the Sixth Princess * Stiyl Einfolk - Lord of Norway, Father of the Seventh Princess * Zain Einfolk - Viscount of Bavaria, Brother of the Seventh Princess * Yunifa Einfolk - Daughtee of Stiyl, Sister of the Seventh Princess * Irma Einfolk - Daughter of Stiyl, Sister of the Seventh Princess * Alica V - Lady of Italy * Francis Drake - Lord of France * Honest - Prime Minister Military * Velvet Barth - Captain of the Guard * Hayes Vi Arcadia - Admiral of Navy ** Wave - Privater * General Vicious - Drag-Knight Marshall * Relie Aingram - Captain of the Drag-Ride Squad * Drag-Rides ** Raigree Balheart ** Lux Arcadia, Seventh Prince ** Krulcifer Arcadia (nee Einfolk), Seventh Princess ** Celistia Ralgris, Daughter of Dist Ralgus, Count of Denmark ** Philuffy Aingram ** Shalice Baltshift ** Tillfur Lilmit ** Noct Leaflet * Wilhelm Alberto - Captain of the Imperial Court Mage corps * Imperial Court Mage Corps ** Glenn Radars ** Eve Ignite ** Sara Silvers ** Christoph Flowel ** Re=L Rayford ** Illas ** Bernard Jester ** Jatice Lowfan ** Henrietta Dool ** Albert Frazer ** Celica Arfonia * General Mishka - Captain of the Dragonoid Assault Squad * Dragonoid Assault Squad ** Ave ** Dag ** Ganaria ** Jakata ** Jahara ** Lita ** Luka ** Phoebe ** Terra ** Yamania * Budo - Captain of the Imperial Army * Imperial Army ** The Valkryies *** Esdeath *** Najenda ** The Elite Seven *** Gozuki *** Bos *** Cornelia *** Gin *** Run *** Seyru *** Dr. Stylish ** Wild Hunt *** Syura ** Three Beasts *** Didara *** Liver *** Nyau ** Four Rakshasa Demons *** Ibara *** Mez *** Sten *** Suzuka Category:Nation Category:Nations in Europe Category:Feudal